


The dark between the stars

by Illumina



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Friendships, Grief/Mourning, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumina/pseuds/Illumina
Summary: Technoblade and Dream stargaze and talk about what happened. It's tough to be a God.A continuation of my fic "Youth died screaming" but you don't have to read that one to understand this one.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	The dark between the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't canon, obviously. I don't "ship" any of the content creators with each other unless it's canon, so you're never going to see anything besides friendship on this account.
> 
> This is before Ghostbur showed up and everyone, including Technoblade and Philza, think that Wilbur is gone forever.

Technoblade doesn’t think of himself as an emotional man. He is as detached as can be, only having a small number of people he cares about who he keeps out of harm’s way in by any means. Just not that one time when his protection was needed the most. Then he wasn’t there for one of his oldest friends because the one who craved chaos and bloodshed had taken over, a part of him that his friends and a certain someone had never minded but a part that everyone else hated if it couldn’t benefit them in some kind of way. If they couldn’t use him as a weapon. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. But the gravity of the situation is still there. He could have saved his friend -saved Wilbur- and the three of them -and maybe Tommy, the annoying little brat stuck to Wilbur like glue when the man had still been somewhat sane and stable- could have fled, built a nice little house and started anew. And now Wilbur was gone and with him a part of Technoblade.

He would never really refer to them as a family since that was a bond that he wasn’t willing to make, he couldn’t possibly get more attached to them only to watch them die. Because that’s what happened to humans. They all grew old and died someday and the thought of that happening to Phil -the only one he had left- after everything they had done together hurt his very soul. It was tough to be a god.

“Hey Bacon, how is it going? Enjoying the stars?”, a voice came from behind him and Technoblade knew that voice all too well. He slowly turned and made eye contact with a white porcelain mask. The happy smiley face seemed to mock him. Techno looked out from his tree and over the crater that once was L'manburg until his eyes were settled on glowing stars, cold constellations that filled the sky with light. It certainly was beautiful but without Wilbur pointing out what a constellation looked like, often having stupid suggestions and without Philza's heartwarming laughter it was just the night sky. Cold, far away, never-ending. His gaze landed on Dream who moved and sat down on the branch next to him, calm. One of the few souls who didn’t run away screaming as soon as he was spotted by them. He didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse. Most of the time it certainly was a curse because Dream could be incredibly nosy and annoying.

“Y'know that I'm not the one for stargazing, Dream. “, he said, eyes now focused on a particularly bright star in the distance. While Dream shouldn’t be let out of eyesight with a weapon and full netherite armour, they were evenly matched when it came to fighting, so he wasn’t worried in the slightest. “How are you holding up?”, Dream asked so nonchalantly that it could come off as friendly if it weren’t for the fact that this was the man who found him and Philza holding onto Wilbur's corpse for dear life. He shot Dream a glare. “Oh, I am just great, Dream. Never felt better during my entire time on earth. “, he said, voice icy and threatening. He didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t want to be reminded of him finding no pulse, Wilbur being drenched in his own blood and Philza shaking and trembling while clutching Wilbur's limp hand as if that could bring him back from the dead. Silence covered them like a thick blanket until Dream spoke up again, voice unnaturally soft. Technoblade didn’t know if that was better or worse than before.

“You know that I wouldn’t be doing better if Sapnap and George were dead. I know that you’re upset, that you’re grieving, Techno. So are Philza and Tommy and many others. Wilbur’s death left no one here unaffected. “, he stated, calmly and seriously and Technoblade was unused to it, to this side of Dream and found it to be unnerving and irritating. “Really? Last time I checked people weren’t really Wilbur's biggest fans and George and Sapnap were fine. “His reply was sharp and still Dream was unmoved. He merely shrugged.

“Wilbur did threaten to blow up an entire nation and murder everyone. But still, there was a time before that where he was the Wilbur who wrote the declaration of independence and stupid songs, the Wilbur who joked around with friends and wasn’t paranoid every single second. And people can remember that as well. No matter how terrible it is, time heals and we would have found a solution. “, Dream retorted and looked down at L'manburg before he tilted his head back to get a better look at the stars. “And George and Sapnap will not be harmed. None of my friends. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe, say whatever I will to keep them out of harm's way. And if I have to make people believe that I no longer care about anything but myself to protect them, so be it. “, he said and looked at Techno, or at least turned his head towards him as the eyes of the mask burned through Techno's skin. He held eye contact anyway because he had known Dream for a very long time. He knew the other God as well as he knew himself. He wasn’t scared of him. And the feeling was mutual.

“I would give up my immortality for them and I would die for them, Technoblade. Without a single second of hesitation. “, Dream spoke, unwavering and serious and Techno's finger twitched. It sounded like Dream was bragging as if it were something only he was capable of. “All that for mortals?”, he asked and the blonde, a fellow God shrugged. “They are my family. I will protect them until the very end. And I know you, Technoblade. Blood God. Blood King. You would do the same for those you care about. “The pinkette tensed. “You don’t know me, Dream. And why are you telling me all this? You’re showing weakness. “, he growled and Dream chuckled as if Techno had told him a funny joke. “I know you so well, bacon. And yes, you know my weakness, you knew my weaknesses before all this and I know yours. We can even test it out to prove my point, poor Philza doesn’t really seem to be capable of fighting right now. “

It was a silent threat; a challenge and one wrong move could destroy the peace and quiet of the night. Both of them knew that, waited for the other to make a move, to speak up.

Techno swallowed audibly, gritting his teeth. The voices weren’t helpful; some wanted to push Dream off of the tree, others wanted him to wrap his fingers around the other's throat and squeeze until Dream's body went limp, another begged to put him through the same pain Wilbur had experienced, impale him with a sword and another suggested they could kill him with his own axe. “My point is, Techno, we have both grown weak over the decades.”, Dream began once again, effectively silencing the voices and breaking him out of his trance.

“We are both attached to certain people and I am sorry that you lost one of yours, I really am. I can’t imagine what I would do if anything would happen to Sap, George, Ant or Bad. They are my family. “, he paused and then wheezed. “Though, I can understand why you don’t want to accept your little family dynamic. Who would want to be related to Wilbur? “Dream laughed and Techno tensed again, turning, internally fuming and ready to strangle the man. ‘How dare he disrespect Wilbur, kill, kill, kill! Blood for the Blood God!’, one of the voices chanted and Technoblade wholeheartedly agreed until Dream continued. “The man literally fucked a salmon!” And Dream broke off into a wheeze, sounding like a deflating balloon and Techno couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “I won’t even question how that happened and how desperate that man must have been. “, he said and if Dream weren’t immortal, the pinkette would be worried about the condition of the other's lungs.

Dream breathed out with a sigh, suddenly shifting closer and placing a hand on Techno's shoulder. It was oddly warm and comforting for the God of the hunt, wisdom and thieves. It kind of reminded him of Philza. “You aren’t really welcome in L'manburg, but sneaking in and out shouldn’t be too difficult for the likes of you. I'm sure that Philza would appreciate the company. “, he said and Technoblade turned fully to get a better look at Dream, only to be pulled into a quick hug that didn’t last long. It still was soothing in a weird kind of way but before the pinkette could move or even make a sound, the masked man pulled away.

Dream lightly punched his arm as if their little bonding moment had never happened. “And don’t sit this close to L'manburg. They aren’t the brightest people but I am sure that at least one of them will be able to spot you. “Techno snorted. “Do not fear, Dré, Technoblade never dies!”, he shouted with his fist to the sky. Dream snorted. “I am more worried about the citizens. Also. “, he paused and the atmosphere changed drastically, though the other God wasn’t too worried. “Stop damaging my world, you’re insufferable. “Techno grinned, smile all teeth. “No promises. “, he responded and Dream muttered something under his breath, before a pearl appeared in his hand which he threw up into the sky and seconds later, Dream was gone, only to appear several feet away midair. Time seemed to slow down as the stars illuminated him and reminded Techno that he wasn’t the only God here. Because up there in the air, with shining armour and a glowing axe, appearing to be floating, Dream looked more godly than ever.

Then the moment was over when Dream threw another Ender-pearl and disappeared into the dark between the stars.


End file.
